


Quadripoint

by indispensable



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chinguline (EXO), M/M, OT4, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indispensable/pseuds/indispensable
Summary: Quadripoint (Noun)A point at which four borders meet.They meet in Nashville, a friendship develops, and what happens next takes them all by surprise.





	1. Kyungsoo Doh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is currently rated Teen And Up Audiences, but the rating is subject to change. Because it is a work in progress, new tags may be added. Finally, this is the first time I'm writing a chaptered fic on my own, so please bear with me. This note will disappear once the story is completed.
> 
> Happy reading!

Kyungsoo loves his regular cup of coffee - iced Americano, no cream, no sugar. He has it daily, multiple times a day, as he works on his next musical masterpiece surrounded by the rich smell of freshly roasted coffee beans. Except - well, sometimes a masterpiece doesn't want to cooperate. At those times he wishes he could connect a coffee IV directly to his vein and keep the caffeine flowing. Lack of sleep does wonders for his creativity.

He's in the corner booth that's been firmly established as "his", being the devout Steadfast Coffee regular that he is. Headphones in, laptop open, blank Google Docs staring mockingly at him.

In short, it's another Thursday night in the life of Kyungsoo Doh, "Undiscovered Hidden Gem" of the music industry, or as he calls it - UHG.

Right now, though, he's paused in his endless search for the right words, and is debating whether he can trust the general goodness of the people around him. He has to use the restroom and doesn't want to drag his laptop with him or risk losing his precious booth (to the non-existent crowd that might rush in at 9pm).

The new employee is alone at the counter, while Monica is in the back kitchen, doing whatever it is baristas do when it's slow. Monica is really the only one he trusts, but clearly she's not available to watch over his beat up Mac.

Kyungsoo pulls off the headphones, prepared to test this new guy on his laptop-protecting skills, when the most beautiful sound he's ever heard washes over him.

His need to piss forgotten, Kyungsoo slowly drifts toward the counter where said new guy is singing a ballad Kyungsoo can't identify, transitioning effortlessly from head to mix to chest voice, and back. Every hair on Kyungsoo's body stands on end. If his hair wasn't buzzed, he'd look like one of those rats with the spikey needles sticking up everywhere. Yeah. That thing. That would be Kyungsoo, because this, this, this-

No. He's not going to think it. It's _way_ too cheesy.

Ah. Fuck. He'll say it-

This _angel_.

Yes. An angel. This angel is singing and Kyungsoo feels like he's been struck by lightning.

The song ends, haze lifting from Kyungsoo's head, and Angel Barista stands on the other side of the counter, staring at him with clear concern.

"I'm sorry. Can I help you?"

It takes a moment to realize that this angel (JD, according to his badge) is talking to him. And another second to clear his throat.

"Uh, yeah... can you watch my stuff? I need to use the restroom."

JD smiles, and (of course) it completely lights up his face. Kyungsoo feels grumpy. "Sure, man. Go ahead."

He locks the restroom door and leans against the heavy wood. The space is clean, as usual, with low lighting coming from a hanging bulb made to look purposely 'rustic'. The walls are distressed, like the place has been here a while, but it's only been around about a year.

The sudden spray of compressed air freshener from the automatic dispenser in the upper corner of the room is loud enough to startle, and he's reminded that he can't lean against the door forever.

As he relieves himself, Kyungsoo plays-out how he's going to approach JD.

The plan is simple. Walk up to JD, and start a conversation.

What could go wrong?

He comes out and JD is singing as he wipes down tables. Skinny. About Kyungsoo's height. Blond dye-job that contributes to the overall halo effect. Great ass.

JD sees him staring again, and straightens up. His smile is curious and a little cautious. "You're back!" He motions to Kyungsoo's corner and shifts from foot to foot when Kyungsoo continues staring. "Everything's safe and sound."

Kyungsoo means to say thanks. He really does. But- "Keep singing."

"What?"

"Keep singing. Your voice. I need to hear it."

JD laughs, though he looks more self-conscious (and slightly panicky) than before (his smile screams "get me out of here!"), and Kyungsoo is _such_ a creeper right now. Why can't he just stick to plans like regular people?

"I should probably get back-"

"I'm a songwriter."

"Oh." JD tilts his head, and that's when Kyungsoo notices the curls at the corners of his mouth. He's like a cat. A cat-angel. An angel-cat.

Oh, for fu-

He really needs to drop this angel crap.

"A singer-songwriter," he clarifies. "Your voice. It's really beautiful."

JD's smile lights up the room, and Kyungsoo can't help but return it. That somehow increases the wattage in JD's smile, and they are a circuit, feeding each other the energy to power each other's smiles.

"Do you have a soundcloud? YouTube?" JD asks.

"Both. Just give me your number, and I'll send you my user name."

JD's laugh is a loud, happy staccato, and Kyungsoo wants to hear it again, and again. "That's so smooth." That is definitely a playful smirk on his face. "Yeah, okay, I'll give you my number, but I'll block you if you turn out to be a creeper."

Kyungsoo fumbles in his pocket for his phone and hands it over. JD doesn't seem to know what to do with Kyungsoo's iPhone at first, but he gets it eventually and hands it back when done (selfie and all). Kyungsoo doesn't waste time in texting JD in return.

"What do I save your number as?"

He stares at JD, not comprehending his question for a moment, because pretty... "Oh! Kyungsoo. K-Y-U-N-G-S-O-O." He hears a text alert and glances down.

> **From: Jongdae "JD" Kim**  
>  hello kyungsoo you can send me your username now

"Jongdae," he says to himself, surprised. "You're Korean."

"So are you."

"Sorry, I just- I thought you were Chinese."

"Disappointed?"

"No. Not at all." A little.

"Good. I really have to finish wiping these tables, though, so..."

Kyungsoo jumps. "Right. Right, sorry." He shuffles over to his table and sends Jongdae the link to both of his accounts, just as Jongdae begins singing again.

Kyungsoo smiles to himself, the music he's writing for playing from his headset, turns to his blank word document, and lets the words flow.


	2. Jongdae Kim

It turns out, Kyungsoo's not a creeper - thank god.

He's actually a cool guy, if a little awkward. They hang out in Kyungsoo's friend's recording studio, which gives him extra cool points. It's a good place to talk music, sing some of Kyungsoo's lyrics (at Soo's insistence), and generally get to know each other.

"I don't really have friends in town. I just moved out here last month to do the music thing, and I've been couch-surfing until I have enough to rent a room somewhere," Jongdae confesses over gourmet pizza and imported beer. Kyungsoo has expensive taste.

"Need a place to crash? We have a futon and it's hella comfortable. I know Chanyeol won't mind. If things work out, you can rent a place with us when our lease is up." Kyungsoo hesitates, stumbling over his words, and Jongdae is trying to make sense of what he's saying. "You don't even have to pay a deposit or anything, just help out with utilities."

It's a really nice offer, but... "We've known each other a week. You sure you want to do that?" Not that he doesn't want to jump at the offer, but it's just so-

"That's the way it is here. Most of us are struggling musicians, so moving in with someone you just met isn't that odd."

"I know. That's how I find places to crash. It's just, you don't seem the type."

Kyungsoo stiffens up, and Jongdae hopes he didn't offend him. "And what type is that?"

Jongdae hesitates to answer, because he is pretty sure now he DID insult Kyungsoo, and he hasn't finished his slice of pizza yet (it's so good, holy shit). He'd hate to be kicked out now. "The type to take in a stranger?"

Kyungsoo's shrug is nonchalant, but his stare is attentive. It's intense, eyes big and round behind those Harry Potter glasses, but it's also hopeful. It's fucking adorable.

"I'm still not sure you're not a creeper," Jongdae says in a gentle teasing tone. He puts on a playful tilt to his smile that brings out a small laugh and blush from Kyungsoo.

"Well, think about it. Why don't we get out of here? I'm all tapped out."

"Sure, ok."

They leave the leftover pizza and beer bottles for whoever is using the studio next, and Jongdae looks back with longing. It's not easy leaving food behind when he's broke and not sure where his next meal is coming from.

Thank god for the coffee shop. Free coffee and discounted food are huge job perks.

* * *

The thing about Nashville is, there's always live music playing somewhere. Granted, a lot of it is Country, but there's also quite a bit of diversity. Rock and blues have their places, as do classical instrumentalists, and the run-of-the-mill singer/songwriters. While the R&B and Pop scene is way smaller than he'd like, he's sure he could land a gig as a lounge singer somewhere.

Kyungsoo parks on a side-street and diligently pays the meter. It's an endearing act, in a city where most will take the parking ticket, since it's cheaper than paying to park.

"So, why did you decide on Nashville?"

"It's closer than L.A., easier to hitch a ride to. I could've done New York, but it's way too close to home. I needed to cut those strings, you know?"

"You hitched a ride?" Kyungsoo's voice and face both make it clear he thinks Jongdae is insane. "How are you alive?"

"I hitched a ride with a guy I met on Craigslist. It wasn't bad! We had coffee and hung out a bit a few days before the trip. He was totally legit."

"Craigslist. You say that like it's completely reasonable." Kyungsoo shakes his head. "Again... How are you alive?"

Jongdae bumps Kyungsoo's shoulder with his own. "Hey, I have great instincts. I knew the guy was legit when we met up- Dad."

Kyungsoo hold's up his hands in surrender, but the look of disapproval is still there in the set of his mouth.

Main street is alive with music and tourists. Every bar and club lining the street offers a different sound. Country, rock, hip-hop. The best thing, though, is all the busking that takes place.

They stop and watch a pair of dancers who move like they have no bones in their bodies, and later, a man making music with nothing but pots and pans.

"You ever busked?"

Kyungsoo nods, looking nostalgic. "It's fun. You don't even need a license. Sometimes, when I'm really stuck, I'll find a spot and do some covers. The tourists love it and it really helps my creativity."

"I want to try it." A soft, cool breeze brushes his skin and he takes in a deep breath of the Nashville summer night.

"Then you should. We'll do one together, so you can get comfortable. Then, you can do one on your own. I'll even drop cash in your hat." Kyungsoo's smile is infectious.

They're laughing together when the sound of a loud and playful voice catches Jongdae's attention. There's a crowd gathered, and it's hard to walk around them, but he catches Kyungsoo's wrist and wiggles his way to the front anyway.

"Do you know him?" Jongdae asks Kyungsoo, but just gets a shrug in return.

In the center of the crowd is an Asian man, with a cheap Casio keyboard and wireless amp. Kyungsoo seems to be checking out the amp, but Jongdae only has eyes for the singer.

His voice is loud and friendly and he talks to his audience like he's been in the spotlight his entire life. He uses his arms a lot as he talks, drawing people in with his bright, mischievous eyes.

"What do you want to hear? Name any song."

Some asshole throws out an obscure 60's song that Jongdae only knows because he once watched a documentary about the musician who wrote it on PBS.

The singer doesn't look phased. He points right at the smug jerk and plays the melody without hesitation. "This one's for you."

His voice... it sends shivers down his spine. There's a depth of emotion that both pulls at Jongdae, and roots him to the floor. The raspy quality to his tone adds a layer of emotion to an already heartbreaking song.

The world fades, and for the rest of the performance there's no one else around - just Jongdae and the singer, who projects his voice loud enough to be heard over the sound of passing cars, talking people, and competing musicians. He shines in this moment, drawing all attention only to himself.

He's awe inspiring.

When the song ends, some of the crowd shifts away, but Jongdae and Kyungsoo stay, like little Lego toys pressed into place. He plays three more songs, each spot on interpretations of their originals.

Eventually, he takes a vocal break, and the disappointed crowd disperses. Kyungsoo tugs on Jongdae's shirt to follow.

"Hold on," he says and steps over to the singer, who is pocketing the $50 a tourist handed him.

The guy turns to look at him and Jongdae is now the sole recipient of that box-shaped smile. It sets his heart thumping so fast, it might just pound out of his chest.

"You're amazing," he gushes, and the guy laughs again.

"Hey man, thanks."

"I wanted to try busking, but now I don't think I can hang."

"Aw, don't say that. You a singer?" The guy nods at someone who's waving hello, but otherwise remains focused on Jongdae.

"Yes. No. Yes." His nerves are jumbling his words, and Jongdae would be embarrassed, except his too distracted by that smile to notice. "Not professionally. Yet."

"Yet?" The guy takes a long sip from his bottled water. "Sing me something."  
  
He's going to vibrate out of his skin. Singing is everything. And to sing for someone who sounds like that? Yes, please. "Sure, okay. I just - uh, I don't know what to sing."

"Do Sunday Morning," Kyungsoo suggests, having heard Jongdae sing it earlier in the day, and Jongdae remembers his friend is there.

"Perfect. I love Maroon 5," the singer encourages, and Jongdae sends Kyungsoo a grateful smile. After a deep breath, he begins...

He's not sure when he closed his eyes, or when the singer started accompanying him on the keyboard. While he sings, Jongdae is lost in the lyric, in the emotions, in the beautiful love story.

When he opens his eyes, there are people gathered around, and he's met with scattered, but enthusiastic applause (especially from Kyungsoo). Jongdae could take over the world.

"You're incredible," the singer says, drawing Jongdae's attention right back. "I'm Baekhyun, by the way. Like 'bacon' but not."

"Oh, good. I can stop calling you 'the singer' in my head."

Baekhyun laughs, and Kyungsoo shuffles quietly next to Jongdae. The two introduce themselves, and there's a brief chuckle over them all being of Korean descent.

"It's like we're programmed to find each other, right?" Baekhyun's tone is playful, and he looks happy, which weirdly makes Jongdae even happier.

"Yeah. Weird," Kyungsoo says, and Jongdae sends a quick, confused glance his way. It's like he's read his mind. It doesn't take long to realize he's responding to Baekhyun.

"I'm about to start up my last session here, but we should meet up when I'm done. That is, if you're still around? I'm going to be starving by then."

"I got an early day tomorrow," Kyungsoo says, just as Jongdae says:

"I've got all night." The two look at each other in surprise, while Baekhyun watches and sips on more water.

Kyungsoo is the first one to break. "I mean, I make my own hours, so I guess it's cool to stay later."

Jongdae would tackle hug Kyungsoo, but he's not about to embarrass himself. Instead, he settles for squeezing Kyungsoo's hand in thanks. Kyungsoo's reluctance seems to melt away as he matches Jongdae's smile.

"Cool. See you in a bit."

He sees them all the way to the end of his last set, as Jongdae and Kyungsoo don't move from their spot.


	3. Baekhyun Byun

Of all the people Baekhyun meets in any given day, and there's a lot of them, non-tourist fellow Asians fall under a very limited category. Still, here they stand, two Korean-American musicians. In Nashville? He hit the jackpot.

And they're both attractive as fuck. The blond introduces them as Jongdae and Kyungsoo, respectively, and he likes them instantly.

They have dinner at an asian-ish buffet (Baekhyun's treat), which turns out to be a very smart idea. Jongdae, skinny little shit that he is, eats like he has a tapeworm, while both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo watch in a mix of awe and disgust as he devours plate after plate.

Just watching him eat is adding inches to Baekhyun's thighs.

"What?" Jongdae says, mouth full, and Baekhyun prays he doesn't choke. "Got to get it while you got it."

"Yeah, I hear ya." It explains why the kid is so tiny. The starving artist thing isn't just a stereotype out here.

Kyungsoo, who is possibly smaller than Jongdae (at least in shoulder width and height), spends a lot of time sniffing his food, before eating it.

"You look like you're judging the chef," Baekhyun says with a laugh and Kyungsoo grunts.

From the moment they met, Kyungsoo has been giving him clear 'I don't like you' vibes, and Baekhyun doesn't know what he did to the guy.

But - Baekhyun does love a challenge.

"So... you're a songwriter. What kind of music."

Kyungsoo stares down at his Sushi, that apparently doesn't smell like death, since he shoves a piece in his mouth. "R&B, mostly."

"He's SO good," Jongdae says, and Baekhyun is sending another prayer out to prevent that choking. If he's going to spend time with Jongdae, Baekhyun is going to have to brush up on the Heimlich maneuver.

"Yeah? We should jam together, then."

He can see the refusal before Kyungsoo even opens his mouth.

"Oh that would be great! Right, Soo?" Jongdae intervenes, smile wide enough to scrunch his eyes, and Kyungsoo hesitates. It's all Baekhyun needs to finally _get it_.

And that's how they end up at Kyungsoo's friend's boss's studio the next day.

* * *

Baekhyun shows up at the studio with burgers (the three-patty, ginormous, super deluxe burger for Jongdae, because Baekhyun fears that might be his only meal of the day.)

Kyungsoo is all doom and gloom as he stares at the bags. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you don't like Fat Moe's. Everybody likes Fat Moe's. They have the best damn burgers in the state."

"Not the state," Kyungsoo lies (because that's the only thing it could be. Fat Moe's is **The Best** ) and Baekhyun stares at him incredulously. "... But they're good." He looks petulant, which forces Baekhyun to fight down a laugh.

"Ah." He pulls out the burgers from the paper bag and puts them on the empty side-table. The small enclosed space now smells of grilled beef and fries. "The problem is, I brought you something you like."

Kyungsoo's glare could set ice on fire, and Baekhyun finally loses it, cackling like an idiot.

"You know I'm not trying to steal Jongdae from you, right? Not that he's yours. Does he even know you have a hard-on for him?"

Baekhyun is about to lose his life. He should've written a Will and Testament before he left home this morning.

"Seriously, not my type," he adds, just for clarification purposes, hands thrown up in defense.

Jongdae arrives right then, wearing a black beanie, a too-big loose button up and tight-ass ripped jeans, roasted coffee beans and baked goods smells wafting off him. "I got in trouble for not covering my hair on shift. I told them, 'hey, I don't have money for a hat right now, like, give me a break-'"

He talks like they were all mid-conversation, and Baekhyun is endlessly amused. "You did? You squared up just like that?"

Jongdae pauses, a cardboard cup holder securing two large iced coffees in see-through plastic cups, and a third held out to Kyungsoo. "Well, no. I said 'I'm sorry I don't have any money please don't fire me', but why'd you have to expose me like that?" His whine is giving Baekhyun life.

"Oh. Americano. Thanks." They look over at Kyungsoo, who is sipping coffee through a straw, eyes wide and enamored. Baekhyun isn't sure what he's more in love with - Jongdae, or the coffee. "It's perfect."

"Good!" Jongdae's smile to Kyungsoo is bright, as always, but when he faces Baekhyun again, it transforms into challenging playfulness. " _Anyway_. As I was saying, my boss felt bad and he gave me his beanie, which is really soft and he said I can keep it, so it's a win for all mankind."

He holds out a plastic cup to Baekhyun, who waves it off. "Oh, no sorry, I don't drink coffee."

It's like he said Santa eats his reindeer after Christmas, the way the kid's whole body freezes. He's all...

Forlorn. That's the word.

Jongdae looks forlorn, and Baekhyun is an asshole for not liking coffee.

"- but maybe I just haven't had the right coffee-"

Those straight, slanted eyebrows are going to kill him with guilt. "No, I should've asked you what you like. I'm sorry." A grown ass adult pouting while he talks shouldn't be this - cute. It's gross. "It's just, my boss let me take these free..."

"I love coffee," Kyungsoo adds, and hurries to take the extra one. Jongdae goes all happy-soft for him. Hmm. Maybe Kyungsoo's attraction is not so one-sided.

"That's because you have good taste."

"Hey!" What did Baekhyun do to bring on this insult? "I have great taste, to-"

A giant of a man hurries into the room, mini-satellites for ears on either side of his boyishly young looking face, and a voice deep enough to warm Baekhyun all the way down to his toes. His flaming red hair frames his face perfectly, and Baekhyun is sure the broad shoulders are strong enough for him to sit on. Hell-fucking-o.

"Sorry I'm late, Soo. I was in Lay's office for about an hour. You're not go-" The moment he registers that Kyungsoo isn't alone in the room is obvious, because he stops mid-motion, like he's on pause, and looks Jongdae and Baekhyun over. "Hello."

"You didn't miss much. We were just talking," Kyungsoo says, and the man relaxes (a bit). "This is Baekhyun, we met him last night. And this is Jongdae. Guys, meet Chanyeol, my roommate."

Jongdae's name means something to Chanyeol, because he loses his careful smile.

"Ah. _You're_ the famous Jongdae."

"Right!" Kyungsoo shoves his extra coffee under Chanyeol's nose. "Get your guitar. We don't have the room forever."

Chanyeol seems indecisive, but eventually leaves to get his guitar, sniffing carefully at his coffee as he goes.

"I told him about you needing a couch. He's cool with it," Kyungsoo whispers to Jongdae, like Baekhyun isn't _five feet away_ , and can hear him clearly.

"I don't think he likes the idea much," Jongdae says, and Baekhyun doesn't think he's too far off. He certainly didn't look excited.

"No, he's fine. He just takes time to warm up to people."

Chanyeol, all six-foot-something of walking hotness, returns and sits next to Baekhyun with a smile, reaching over to take some of his fries. "So, Baekhyun, right? You look super familiar. You sing?"

Baekhyun catches Jongdae's gaze. Kyungsoo is such a liar.

"Yeah, I'm out on Main most of the time. I hear you're a producer."

"The best in town," he says, sitting up straight, chest out. "Right, Soo?"

Kyungsoo's smile is indulgent. "You have your moments."

Jongdae huffs a laugh, and Baekhyun nudges Chanyeol in his side. "Come on, show me what you got."

As Chanyeol strums the guitar, the atmosphere settles and the boys all fall into a zone, feeding off each other's musicality.

It's magical.


	4. Chanyeol Park

Jongdae and Baekhyun are _annoying as all hell_.

Somehow, the two become a constant presence at the studio. Chanyeol tries to get rid of them, but when Lay, the studio owner, meets them things don't go as planned. Instead of telling them they needed to start paying for studio time, Lay practically adopts them.

"They're distracting," Chanyeol complains to him one afternoon and Lay gives him a dimpled smile, before walking away.

"They're messing with my flow," he says over morning coffee. Kyungsoo hums into his cup and keeps looking over his notes for his client meeting.

Despite his aggravation, Chanyeol has a momentary pang of empathy for Kyungsoo. It's insulting that someone of his caliber has to resort to doing corporate jingles in between writing gigs.

"Soo, come on, can you just tell them to not come to the studio anymore?"

There must be something in his voice, because Kyungsoo finally looks at him with that patented penetrating stare. "They bother you that much?"

"Yes. And more."

"I'll talk to them," Kyungsoo says as gathers his things. "I won't be at the studio today, anyway. After my meeting with Jasper's, I'm going to lunch with Lay so he can introduce me to some people."

"Oh, yeah, the guys from L.A. Lay mentioned."

"Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck," Chanyeol calls after him as Kyungsoo rushes out.

It's not five minutes later when the main pest struts right on in. Jongdae pauses three steps in and the two stare at each other.

"Uh. Hey."

Chanyeol nods at the guy, arms crossed as he leans back in his chair. "Soo's not here."

"Oh. Well, I brought him coffee-"

"You really shouldn't show up uninvited."

Jongdae's eyebrows slant down when he frowns. He looks like an emoji. It's a thoroughly unattractive quality.

"Who says I'm uninvited?"

"Soo would be here if you were."

"Who says it's Soo who invited me?"

"Well it certainly not me."

"Who says I meant you invited me?"

Chanyeol bites down on the inside of his cheek. He is so. damn. aggravating. They stare and the silence rings.

"Jongdae!" Lay's voice comes from the hallway, bright and happy. "I got a band coming in soon, but walk with me."

When Jongdae doesn't reply, just stares smugly at Chanyeol, Lay peeks his head inside the room. "Oh, hey Yeollie! I'm going to steal Jongdae for a bit."

Lay's deadliest weapon, the dimple that slayed a thousand hearts, says hello, but Chanyeol will not be swayed. "What do you want with him?"

The dimple stands firm. "Come on, Dae. Let's walk."

Chanyeol throws the stress ball sitting by the soundboard at the doorway as they leave his question floating behind, Jongdae turning his head to waggle little sausage fingers at him.

* * *

Chanyeol's grilling up steak tacos, the Park-Do ultimate comfort food, when his roommate walks in the door. He looks tired and annoyed, a common state when he's had to work on jingles all day long.

"God. Yes. Tacos," Soo mumbles, shuffling his zombie ass over to the kitchen counter. "Tell me we have beer."

"We have beer."

They smile at each other and Soo plops his head on the countertop. 

"That bad?"

"I hate people. I hate non-creative, unimaginative, unforgivably bland people. I hate-"

"All right! I'm about to start plating, so go wash up."

Kyungsoo slouches off with a small huff and Chanyeol can only imagine the death glares he's been suppressing all day are going to start leaking out his ears any moment.

* * *

They're on the sofa, some random Netflix show playing in the background, food nearly gone, and it's the best Chanyeol's felt all day.

" _Anything_ good happen to you today?" he asks, amused to no end at Kyungsoo's hand going up. Kyungsoo is not to be interrupted when he has a mouthful of steak.

Soo puts his plate on top of where Chanyeol's sits on the coffee table when he's done and releases the sigh of contented. "That was good."

"No shit. I made it," Chanyeol says and dodges the wadded up napkin tossed in his direction.

"This is why I don't compliment you."

Chanyeol stretches out his legs in front of him, shoving the coffee table away to give him more room, and leans his head back against the soft, plush attached back sofa cushion. This was the best Garbage Day find they've ever scored.

Kyungsoo finally breaks the comfortable silence as he stretches out his own legs to put them on Chanyeol's lap.

"I actually had one good thing today. I went to lunch with Lay and his friends. They checked out one of my songs that Lay sent and like them. If everything goes well, they'll option a few of my songs for some artists on their label." That was great news! "Oh, and Jongdae called."

"Hm." Chanyeol says noncommittally, very careful not to tense up his body. He does not want to encourage Jongdae talk, but he doesn't want to discourage Kyungsoo words.

"He wanted to know if my offer is still open."

The way he says that, carefully bland & unconcerned, tells Chanyeol that he's not going to like where this goes.

"Ok. I'll bite. What offer?"

"You know. The couch? Where he stays on our couch and helps with the rent until he can get on his feet. We talked about this."

Chanyeol glares and Kyungsoo has the decency to look chastened, eyes down and staring at his hands.

"We talked about this weeks ago and I said I'd think about it."

"And you've had, like, weeks to think about it, so..."

"No."

The moment he expels the word, Soo's head snaps up, his eyes wide, and he just looks... _shocked_. Chanyeol shakes his head and pretends to find the Netflix show interesting.

"Don't do that. Don't look at me like that. You said I didn't have to say yes. You can't take that back."

"I know he's not your favorite person, but-"

"I can barely stand him at the studio. You want me to have him in my _home_?"

Banging on the door makes them both jump, and his glance at a guilty Soo tells him exactly who is on the other side of it. Kyungsoo's head is ducked, shoulders up by his ears, and Chanyeol hasn't seen him this contrite in years.

Fuck.

"I didn't think you'd say no," he whispers.

Chanyeol jumps up to answer the door when the banging resumes and he can only imagine what his face looks like as the door swings open and Jongdae pales.

The guy is soaked to the bone, rocking the 'disgruntled cat' aesthetic and carrying a large duffle, messenger bag, and small suitcase.

"Um... Hi?" Jongdae attempts a wide smile, but to Chanyeol he just looks demented.

"Hey," comes softly from behind Chanyeol's shoulder, where Kyungsoo is no doubt standing.

Chanyeol has every intention of sending Jongdae away, but the guy looks truly pathetic.

"When the fuck did it start raining?" It's pouring, and he has no idea how he'd missed a downpour this strong while they ate dinner.

"About five minutes ago. Everything was fine and then-" Jongdae finishes with a sound effect that sounds less like rain and more like cats hissing.

"You should probably come in." Kyungsoo still sounds hesitant, and Chanyeol counts to five before admitting defeat and stepping aside.

Jongdae drags his wet ass in, and Chanyeol enjoys Kyungsoo relieved and grateful smile as Chanyeol says, "I'll go get the bedclothes for the couch."

He leaves Kyungsoo to usher Jongdae into their shared bathroom, while he picks up their plates, moves the coffee table out of the way, and unfolds the sofa-bed.

It sucks. They'd been having such a nice night, and now's about to be evicted from his own living room.

By the time Jongdae and Kyungsoo are done in the bathroom, Chanyeol's on his bed, headset on, and blasting indie-rock greatness to soothe his soul.


End file.
